Super Smash Brothers: Universes Collide
by walkerzrcoming
Summary: Read along as your favorite characters from Super Smash Brothers and many more characters team up to battle the living undead in a zombie apocalyptic world. They must try to survive and escape the living undead. Will they succeed! This is my first fanfic. There will be even more characters that aren't originally in SSB, with several surprises put in the story as well. Support plz!
1. The Beginning of the End

**So...this is my first fanfic. Lovely! First off, all of the content here is not owned by me at all. It all belongs to its respectful owners. Secondly, you may post reviews and comments to help build this fanfic up more while it is being written. Now that disclaimers are out of the way, let's get to the fanfic! XD**

**Chapter 1: Hell Has Arrived**

Life at the Smash Mansion was, dare I say, pretty damn awesome! The thing is, this mansion has ALOT of people who live in it. You have the Smashers, and you even have the YouTubers. YES! You heard me! YouTubers! As in, people who pretty much make a living on YouTube. Out of all of the people, its the YouTubers! But anyways, enough of that. Let's have a look at who exactly resides in the Smash Mansion.

Well, you have the most subscribed YouTuber currently on YouTube. His name is Pewwwwwwdiepie! He's pretty much in the game/lounge room of the mansion with several other people in there with him. As for now, he is playing video games with his girlfriend, CutiePieMarzia playing right next to him. His buddy, Cry, is playing with him as well, wearing the usual white, emotionless mask that he normally does to hide his identity. They were playing a game on the Xbox 360. CinnamonToastKen and TheRPGMinx were in the same room as well, playing Prop Hunt together. And there were even MORE people in the room with them. But not all of them were YouTubers.

Mario and Luigi were there as well, playing Mario Kart. Link, Fox, Samus, and Snake were there playing Just Dance as well. Lucario was even there meditating and focusing his aura. Greninja was there while practicing his ninja moves. And we even have Grovyle, a newcomer, who was sitting around next to Felix, Marzia, and Cry, while watching them play their game. Everyone was just enjoying themselves with the time they had. But that would soon change eventually.

Felix shouted, "Ha! Take that! You lost, Cry! You're up, Marzia!"

Cry responded, "No fair! You 360 no-scoped me!"

"That's what being a faboulus Swedish person will get you!" Felix said as he whipped his blonde hair towards Cry and Marzia.

Marzia whipped her brown hair towards Felix and said, "Well, I'll be sure to beat you faster than it takes me to put on makeup!"

Felix retorted, "Well, I"ll beat you faster than it takes me to dance to Big Bang and 2ne1 while slapping my ass with a banana!"

Everyone looked at Felix awkwardly after he said that. He looked back at all of them with a slightly confused face. He then questioned, "What? I've done those things before and I'll do them again!"

Marzia put the distraction to good use and used it to kill Felix's character by attacking him from the backside. "Gotch'a! Who won?! I did! I still love you though, Felix, sweetheart!"

Felix noticed and exclaimed, "What?! How?! How did you- UGH!" He then ragequited the game and held an aggravated face the whole time.

Cry mocked, "Wow, Pewdie! Beaten by a girl! Your girlfriend, no less!"

Grovyle smirked, "That's weak, man...too weak." He said as he crossed his arms in a cool fashion while holding a twig in his mouth.

Felix thought for a minute, before he calmed down and said to Marzia, "You know what? Whatever. Marzia, you won fair and square. So, later, you can..." But before he could finish, a loud boom was heard all throughout the mansion, followed by a large shaking throughout the entire mansion. "What?! What's going on?!"

Mario excaimed, "Momma mia! An earthquake!" Snake yelled, "Everyone! GET DOWN!" But then the shaking just suddenly...stopped. Everyone looked around in confusion. Marzia cried, "W-What's going on? Why did it just...stop?"

***ZZZZTTTT!***

Everyone gasped when the lights suddenly went out. Fox yelled, "What happened? I can't see anything!" Samus then yelled, "Everyone just stay still! Does any one have any sort of-" But before she could finish, the lights came back on! Almost as if someone just turned the lights back on with the flick of a switch! Everyone stood confused again. After a few seconds, Link suddenly spoke up, "OK, what the hell is going on with all of this stuff just happening and then going away like that?!"

Lucario suddenly had a weird feeling and started using his aura powers. Greninja noticed him and asked him, "Hey, Lucario...what's wrong?" Lucario saw with his aura powers two figures running towards the room they were in. The aura Pokemon then exclaimed, "Someone's coming!" And then everyone heard screaming coming their way from outside the room. Two figures busted through the doors and quickly closed them behind them. They were panting hard from running so hard. Ken came up to them and said, "Anthony! Ian! What's going on?! What happened?!"

Anthony looked around and asked everyone, "Guys! Something's going on! We just saw something really bad! Like, REALLY bad! There are monsters attacking the mansion! Me an Ian saw it! Tell them, Ian!" The bowl-haired guy then said, "Yeah, guys! There were zombies everywhere! In other words, there are lots of walkers roaming the halls of the mansion!" Minx then butted in, "Walkers! What do you mean by walkers?!" But to answer her question, a whole horde of undead, rotting corpses known commonly as walkers began to pound on the door from where Anthony and Ian came from. This caused the two guys to scream as well as several other people from within the room. "Oh, my-a God! Walkers!" yelled Mario in his Italian accent. Ian then continued, "You guys see now?! What in the flying frick do we do now?!" Felix yelled, "They'll break through soon! We need to do something to keep them away?" Cry asked him, "We should find something to fight them off with!" Felix then thought for a minute and said, "Hey, I've actually got something! Hang on!" He then started looking through the cabinets for something. Marzia asked him, "Felix, honey, what are you looking for?" He then pulled out a shotgun, and 3 handguns from the cabinet. "Just pullin out these guns for our protection now. I found them the other day and thought 'Hey! Might as well have these just in case we ever need to defend ourselves against anything!'" He then hands a handgun to Cry, Minx, and himself respectively, and gives Ken the shotgun. "We'll have to protect Marzia, Anthony, and Ian though. Make sure you guys are behind us." The YouTubers all nodded in understanding. However, they were a bit uneasy having to hold firearms like this. But they would have to deal with it eventually.

Link soon butt in to the YouTubers conversation by saying, "Well, whatever you guys are doing, please hurry up! Because the walkers are breaking the door down!" The walker's bloodied hands had soon pounded through the door and they soon started shuffling in through the entryway into the room. Grovyle yelled, "Look out, everyone!"

Felix fired the first shot at the first walker of the horde. The walkers head exploded upon impact. Ken yelled, "Everyone! Attack!" He then fired his shotgun which hit 2 walkers and pushed them back into more walkers. Minx used her handgun to off 3 walkers all in one go. Grovyle unseathed his Leaf Blades and sliced through the heads of 2 walkers at the same time with both blades. Mario and Luigi both started jumping on top of many walkers heads with their jumping abilities and escape the room. Link slashed his sword through a walkers head, and Fox pulled out his blaster gun and fired at several walkers heads. Samus activated her arm cannon from her power suit and fired several short beams at several walkers, completly burning their bodies away to ashes. Snake took a grenade out of his arsenal, set it to explode, and shoved it inside a walker's mouth. The walker tried to bite through, but its head blew apart after a couple of seconds, blood and gore splattering everywhere. Samus turned to both Fox and Snake and said, "Hurry! Let's move!" They both nodded and followed her out of the room into the hallways of the mansion. Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it a walker, and Geninja did hit a walker with 3 Water Shurikens. Link had stabbed another walker through the head and motioned Lucario and Greninja to follow him out, to which they both did.

Minx shot another walker and yelled to Felix, "What do we do now?!" Felix fired once more and answered, "Let's move! We need to get out of here!" He then started for the door, with Marzia and Cry following behind him. Ken, Minx, Anthony, Ian, and Grovyle tried to follow, but a crawling walker grabbed Grovyle's ankle and he fell to the floor. He tried to shake free by kicking the walker, but it held a firm grip on his ankle. The others, however, were cut off by another horde of walkers coming and seperating them. Ken fired a shotgun shell into the horde and yelled, "Crap! We gotta go someplace else!" Minx nodded and Anthony and Ian followed behind them as they ran away from the horde. Grovyle soon got himself free by stabbing the walker in the head with his Leaf Blade and managed to see Felix, Marzia and Cry run down a different corridor than everyone else. He tried to follow, but got cut off by the same horde of walkers. He cursed himself, and ran away from them down a different corridor.

So, now...the apocalypse has started. _What will happen next? _We shall see next time...

**Yeah...I know this fanfic so far is a bit weird, but in the next few chapters I hope to have things sorted out more smoothly when I write about these characters and their encounters with the living dead. Bet you didn't expect those few characters I put in the story though, right? Well, I really liked these characters and wanted them in this story. And the YouTubers being in the story as well was no exception to this. But that is it for Chapter 1. Please support this fanfic if you want and I will see you all next time!**


	2. Separated

**Welcome back to my first story! I'm hoping things in this chapter will have better pacing than my last chapter. I feel like I can go along with the body of a story better than actually starting the story. So, from here on out, I'm going to try my damndest to write a better chapter here. So, please try to enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 2: Separated**

**P.S. The term "walkers" pretty much means "zombies". If you have ever seen The Walking Dead, you would probably know this.**

Felix, Marzia, and Cry ran as fast as they could through the hallways of the mansion. They stopped to catch their breath after they had rounded a corner and remained hidden. Felix looked back and said, "Alright, I think we're safe. They're gone." Marzia was silent when Cry said, "Well, what do we do now? We lost everyone else and we've got nowhere left to go!" Felix told them, "We can probably find some place to go and hunker down in to stay safe. But...about everyone else...we lost them all...especially Ken and Minx..." A silence had followed when he said that, but only for a moment as Cry spoke up, "Well hey, man! We can't give up! Come on! We should look around here first before we give up! Maybe we'll find someone in need of our help!" Felix looked back at his friend and said, "Yeah, Cry! I mean, come on! There's gotta be someone that made it other than us, right?" Marzia remained silent, almost looking like she was in deep thought over something. Felix noticed her and felt worried, but was actually more worried about whether or not the walkers would come back and find them. He then concluded, "Well, we can't stay here! We need to get away from here and find someplace safe! Maybe some supplies would be good as well. I really don't want to be here anymore, honestly." Cry agreed with a nod, and Marzia took note of what her boyfriend had said and finally said herself, "Alright...we should hurry." This time, Felix and Cry both noted Marzia's strange behavior, but had decided that they couldn't stay there any longer because of the risk of walkers finding them. So, the three of them got up and got a move on through the corridors of the mansion.

Along the way, they ran into about 5 more walkers, to which Felix and Cry took care of quickly and quietly. Marzia followed behind the two cautiously. They turned around a corner and saw a horde full of walkers blocking their way. There had to have been at least a thousand of them, and they were all coming for them! Felix yelled, "Oh, shit! Look out! Walkers!" Cry then picked off a couple of walkers with this handgun, and Felix did the same. Marzia hid behind them, but behind her was a walker slowly looming out from a hiding place, and it was walking right towards her! She turned around when she felt a presence behind her and screamed when the walker stumbled over and fell on her! Felix quickly turned around when he heard her scream and saw her on the floor with the walker on top of her. "Marzia!" He then pointed his gun and fired at the walker's head. The head exploded upon impact. He then ran over and helped Marzia up quickly. Cry looked over at the two as soon as he heard Felix yell.

"Marzia! Are you alright?! You aren't bit, right?!" Marzia shook her head, "No, I don't think so." Cry ran up to them, "Quick, there's too many of 'em! Let's backtrack!" Felix and Marzia got up, and ran after Cry back the way they came from while the walkers chased after them.

**Ken's POV**

We were running for quite a while the last time I checked. Anthony and Ian were behind me while Minx took the lead. We passed through so many walkers while trying to escape, though. But, let's just say that my shotgun was enough to blast several walkers at a time backwards several feet.

Minx yelled ahead of us, "Hurry! Through the double doors!" I looked ahead and saw a pair of double doors ahead of us. Anthony and Ian were running as fast as possible behind us as a horde of walkers were following right behind us. We arrived at the double doors and busted right through them. We rushed inside and I closed the doors before any walkers could bust through them. But they started pounding really hard on the doors and they were just about to break through in a matter of mere seconds! I heard Minx yell, "Quickly! Find something to hold the doors shut!" I looked around while everyone else did the same and took note that we were in a corridor with several rooms on each side of the hallway. I checked the first room on the left for anything I could use. It was an empty bedroom, but it still had some stuff left in it. There was a bed, several closets, a TV, and... a bookshelf! That was it!

I yelled out, "Hey! Come and help me with this!" Almost as soon as I said that, Anthony and Ian came in to help me with the bookshelf. "On three!" I said. The duo grabbed the bookshelf, and so did I. I then started, "One...two...three!" We then lifted it up and started carrying it out of the room and out into the hallway. Minx said, "Good thinking! Hurry! They're about to break through!" We then moved the bookshelf in front of the double doors and secured it so that it would stay shut. The walkers continued to bang on the doors from the other side, but now it didn't look like it would burst open anymore. We all took a breather as soon as the job was done, and then Minx spoke up, "Well, that takes care of that. Good job, you guys! Now, what do we do now?"

I offered an option, "Well, how about we get away from here. It's still probably not safe. Let's find someplace safe." Anthony and Ian both nodded their heads and agreed with me. "Yeah, he's right. I don't want to stay here anyways." The former said. Ian added, "Yeah! Let's get the frick outta here!" They both ran on ahead of us, and Minx ran after them yelling, "Hey! Wait up!" I ran after them too.

**Minx POV**

Anthony, Ian, Ken, and I were running through the corridors of the mansion by ourselves. We had to avoid some corridors because of several walkers we saw were down them. But we kept ourselves running on a set path and only had to kill a few walkers every now and then if we were lucky.

We soon rounded a corner and heard a loud, fierce scream come from the gymnasium. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Everyone was startled as soon as we heard it.

We all took cover behind a corner and Ian said, "Dude, what the frick was that?!" Anthony retorted to him, "Uh, that sounded like a scream! Duh!" But then he quickly realized what it actually meant and said, "Oh, no! A scream! Someone's in trouble!" Ken asked me, "Is it worth it to put ourselves in even more trouble? Should we move on or help them?" I looked the bearded man in front of me in the eyes and thought for a minute, and then decided that we should help. I mean, we should at least try knowing we didn't just give up on someone who we could've saved.

I answered, "Yes. Let's go find them. It sounded like it came from the gym." I then lead the way with Anthony, Ian, and soon after Ken following behind me.

We ran to the two double doors that led into the gym and we stopped right in front of it. I looked back at the others and said, "Alright, we need a team plan. First of all, Anthony and Ian, since you guys don't have any weapons as of now, you two have to go in there and distract whatever is in there while keeping yourselves away from whatever is in there. Ken, you're with me as we fight off the immediate threat. OK?"

Anthony and Ian grimaced as they heard that they would have to distract whatever was in there, but they eventually complied. Ken looked at me skeptically, but then complied soon after. I nodded after understanding and said, "On the count of three, alright?" They nodded, and I started, "One, two, three!" I then threw open the doors and we were all surprised at what we saw in front of us.

**Grovyle's POV**

I was running through the hallways of the mansion by myself. I had no idea where everyone else had run off to, but I had to get away from those...rotting corpses. I'm by myself now, and only one thought was running through my mind at the time._ "I have to find her... I have to make sure she's alright..." _I then proceeded through the corridors of the mansion, trying to avoid as many of those...walkers as I could.

I ran all the way back to our supposed room to find her, my dearest friend. I found the room and barged inside. Luckily, there weren't any walkers in there. Unfortunately. neither was she. I silently cursed myself, and stepped back out of the room.

I remember when we came to this mansion. We received a kind of letter at our new home. I remember the event clearly. She was so excited, she had heard so much about the Smash Competition, said how great an honor it would have been, that I should have been just as excited. I had heard of it too, but I was more skeptical than she was at the time. I thought to myself, "_Well, what about the people we will meet? How will they take us in? What about the competition? Why would they choose us?" _So many questions ran through my mind at the time. But don't get me wrong now, the Smashers were very nice and hospitable when we arrived, but I wasn't quite sure why we were chosen to participate. Apparently, she and I were supposed to be a sort of tag-team while we were battling, and we went along with it. We battled well together, her and me,...and then all of THIS happened. Now, I'm running throughout this mansion, trying to find her.

I soon realized that I was running through empty hallways. I mean, they were EMPTY. Besides me, that is. There were no walkers, no other people. Nobody. I had a chill go up my spine at this time. I had a feeling that something was desperately wrong here.

"Hello?" I said. I tried to hear for a response, but couldn't hear any. I stepped forward while trying to be cautious, and almost anticipated something to jump out to try and bite me. "Hello?!" I repeated, with still the same non-existent response. I took another step forward, and then another, until a door suddenly opened up beside me, and something quickly lunged out towards me!

I fell back onto the cold, hard floor as whatever tackled me fell on top of me as well. I then finally got a good look at what had me pinned to the floor. It was one of those walkers! It was trying to bite at me, but I was able to hold it away from me with my hands. I looked around me, trying to find anything I could use to help me. There wasn't anything I could grab onto, and there was nobody around to help me. "Ah, hell!" I yelled, as I tried to break free from the walkers' grasp. I was able to push it away from me, and I managed to push it onto the ground where I soon unsheathed my Leaf Blade and stabbed it in the head, ending its struggle. I got up from it, and took a short breather after the short ordeal I just went through. I then continued onwards, hoping to find _her _before something happened to her as well.

I hurried through the halls, desperate to find her because I had already checked so many places, and she wasn't even near any of those places. There was only one place left that I haven't checked yet, the Dining Hall. I picked up the pace.

I soon arrived at the doors to the Dining Hall and waited before entering. I listened before I went inside for a few seconds, and heard some kind of crashing inside. I opened the door ever so slightly, and what I saw surprised me. It was her! She was fighting off what appeared to be a huge abomination with her psychic powers. Whatever she was fighting off, it appeared to be big and bloated, with blood all over itself. It attacked with its huge arms, but she quickly dodged and countered it with her own psychic abilities. She injured it by slamming it into the ground, but not without it getting right back up and slamming her with an uppercut with one of its arms. She flew backwards and landed on the ground in pain. The bloated monster got back up and started walking towards her ready to finish her off. I jumped in with no hesitation once I saw her in trouble. I ran in, unsheathed my Leaf Blades, and jumped on top of the bloated monster and stabbed it repeatedly in the head, causing it to go down and eventually die.

Once the beast was dead, I turned to look at her and saw her surprised expression shown across her face. I looked to her and spoke her name since the last time I saw her;

"Celebi, are you alright?"

She looked to me, pleased to see that I was alright and the beast was defeated, and flew up in the air with that graceful smile of hers and said, "Yes, I am fine. And I am glad to see that you are too, my dear Grovyle. Tee-hee!"

**And that is the second chapter, people! Now, for those of you that may be wondering, "**_**Oh, there is no Grovyle or Pewdiepie or YouTubers in Super Smash Brothers**_**" don't worry about it! I just wanted to put these characters in the story because I thought that they were pretty cool and that it would be nice to see them in something that you wouldn't normally find them in. And plus, there will be even MORE characters from other places coming into this story in the future, so be prepared for more action with more people! So, in the next chapter, we will focus more on the other groups that had gotten separated from each other. And that pretty much concludes that! Oh, and that supposedly bloated monster at the end of the chapter was the Bloater from The Last of Us. (Great game by the way.) So, now I must say goodbye to all of my fellow readers out there, and good day!**


End file.
